(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system, and more particularly, to an interpolation FIR filter and a method of filtering data using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, among mobile communication systems, various communication systems that are based on an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) scheme have been known. For example, there are the IEEE 802.11a as the wireless LAN (WLAN) standard and the IEEE 802.16e as the portable Internet standard. A variety of communication systems based on the standards are designed to operate in various bandwidths that are defined. For this reason, it has been required to develop a modem that can process various data rates.
However, in the modem that can process multiple data rates, individual filters need to be provided so as to correspond to each data rate, and when the number of data rates required in a system increases, it becomes complicated to implement filters.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.